creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Theshadowmark117
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the "Blackout" A Halo 3 Horror page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 02:17, April 15, 2013 NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:33, April 15, 2013 (UTC) NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 00:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 01:53, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Nice. No, really! You have your story, I have my opinion. Just the way it should be. But I feel the need to apologize again for my rudeness. So, sorry. I usually make it a point to criticize the story, and not the storyteller, but I got a little agressive there. My bad. -Yours truly, Snydrex Snydrex (talk) 22:02, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey, First of all, read my talk page header when leaving me messages in the future. I get a lot of deletion-related messages and I'd rather not have them clogging up my talk page. I realize that your story was getting a lot of positive comments, but that isn't necessarily indicative of a story's quality. Had it not been accepted by another admin, I probably would have reviewed it for quality and deleted it a long time ago. Sure, it's good compared to the average video game pasta, but considering the overall abysmal quality of the video game genre, that's not really saying much. It still suffers from the same problems that plague almost every other video game pasta. Not just the clichés, but the whole approach is just fundamentally flawed: You're trying to derive horror from fictional events in a video game an already-fictional character is playing. However creepy/scary that would be if you were actually there playing it, it's incredibly difficult to make it work in writing because of the extra layer of simulation involved; it's hard to immerse the reader in something they're so detached from, if that makes sense. Once again, I realize that a lot of people seemed to like it, but that doesn't make it less exempt from the quality standards. Feel free to make a case in deletion appeal if you disagree with my decision, but I really don't think it's up to snuff with our quality standards. You'd be better off using the Writer's Workshop forum to ask other users for constructive criticism. (Just be sure to read the forum rules before posting.) LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:05, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Submit the revised version through deletion appeal, including an offsite link to the story so the admins can review it. I recommend posting it on the Writer's Workshop forum for users to critique first. A little constructive criticism can go a long way. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:37, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that, and why not? If you request me to review anything, that's fine. Just send me the link to the story. I'm sorry your CP got deleted, as I never tell anyone to delete any story. My role is to give input. No more or less... But If you're looking for guidance, you should look at the new standards placed. They'll likely give you better insight then I ever could. I'll still help where I can,though. Always looking for a better read is nice.